Conventionally, document data or the like, obtained by reading an original by using a scanner or the like, is transmitted to a remote facsimile apparatus via a telephone line, or transferred to a remote terminal via a network.
However, in case of transmitting a common document to various destinations with different data formats, procedures for format conversion for each destination designation have been very troublesome.